


The Sixtieth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [60]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Sixtieth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Sixtieth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Angel  
By Toshua 

Blair stood in the temple, looking at the two water filled pools. The dim light reflected the still waters and he stared into the mirrors, lost in thought. He was tired, he hurt, and his heart ached, almost as bad as his chest. So many questions, and no answers, circled within. One finger reached out, dipped into the bowl that contained the mixture that Jim had drank. He looked at the muddy green liquid, sniffed it. He recoiled from the scent, wondering how Jim had stood it, even forced into him. 

A hand reached over his shoulder, grabbed his hand and forced the finger away from his face. "Don't, Chief." His covered finger was wiped clean, then dunked into the pool, wiped again. Jim came around in front of him, still holding his wrist. "The last thing you want to do is sample this." 

"You did." Blair's voice, even whispering, echoed around the rock walls. 

"I didn't have a choice." 

Blair finally looked into the sentinel's eyes. They were haunted, shadowed, and suddenly the man in front of him looked ancient. "Didn't you?" Blair's voice broke and he turned away. He was not going to break down now, no matter what. He took a deep breath, winced as his sore chest twinged and straightened his shoulders. 

Jim tightened his grip on the wrist he held. "Okay, Chief, let's have it. We've got to clear the air between us. You're too important to my life to let the demons that are eating you stay inside." 

"My demons?" Blair barked a laugh. "You've got a lot of nerve to talk about my demons, Jim. You just had an encounter with a woman that wanted to possess you, who killed me, and you were lost when it came to her. You almost chose her over who you are, who we are." Blair tried to pull free from the grip on his wrist, but Jim held on. 

Jim sat down heavily on the edge of the rock pool, pulled Blair down next to him. "You saved me, Chief. Without you and Incacha, I would have given in to her." Jim's voice trailed off and his eyes lost focus, remembering the last 24 hours, trying to clear the haze over his memories. 

"How, Jim? How did I save you?" 

"After she gave me the drink, I saw things. Horrible things, Simon's death, Megan's. Then Incacha was there, telling me that I had the light to fight the darkness. Then you were there. And I saw all the times, you'd been hurt. Your death. You were surrounded by light, like at the fountain. After seeing you, I had the strength to fight her, the need to fight her." Jim shook his head. "You were the light, Chief," he whispered. "What does that mean?" 

Blair stopped twisting his wrist in Jim's iron grip. "Jim, what do you mean 'I was the light', like what?" 

"Like," Jim paused, struggling with the words, concepts, memories. "Like an angel. There was a glow around you, like one of the renaissance paintings of angels, leading the way, guiding a lost soul." He looked at his friend, really looked at him for the first time in weeks. Blair was pale, with dark circles under his eyes. His hair was pulled back, but it wasn't as long as usual. The wrist in his grip seemed thinner and he wondered if the shirt hanging off his body was because it was cooler that way or because it didn't fit anymore. 

Blair met the pale blue eyes, mouth hanging. He closed it and swallowed hard. "Jim, come on." He tried to joke about it, lighten things up. "Me, an angel?" 

Jim only nodded. He was trembling, a fine shiver that shook him from head to toe. "Incacha was surrounded by it, too. It wasn't like when I got my sight back after the Golden thing. Incacha is dead, I know that. Are you dead, too, Chief? Are you an angel, sent back to guide me? Am I so lost that a higher entity decided that I needed someone to watch over my soul until it's my time?" 

Blair was so shocked that he was speechless. "You're not lost, Jim. A little confused, maybe, a little shell shocked, but not lost." He dared reach up with his free hand, touch the planed face that contained such agonizing eyes. "We just need to talk about the last few months, reach an understanding." 

"You're not dead? You're really here." Jim placed his hand over the one on his face, closed his eyes. "I can hear your heartbeat, feel your pulse," he whispered. 

"If I was an angel, would you hear my heartbeat?" Blair's eyes closed as well, whispering to his sentinel. "You brought me back. I was ready to go, but you called me." 

* * *

Simon stopped at the entrance to the temple, eyes wide as he saw the two men inside. He backed out, trying not to make a sound. He turned and ran into Conner. He grabbed her arm, steered her away from the entrance. 

"What's going on? Are they all right?" She let the captain manhandle her a few steps before pulling free. 

"Give them some time and space, Conner. They've been through a lot." 

"What are they doing? Is Sandy all right?" 

"Re-establishing who they are to each other." Simon frowned at Conner. "Jim's abilities require a lot of help. Sandburg's the only one that knows the whole story with his gifts." 

"His Sentinel abilities, you mean." She crossed her arms, looked defiantly back at the temple doorway. "Jim's 'gifts' got Sandy killed. How can he trust him after that?" 

"That's why they need some time. Come on. We need to make camp. I brought a few supplies with me." He resolutely turned Conner away from the ancient stone building. 

* * *

Jim had lowered Blair's hand from his face, and put both of them in his lap, his draped over them. He sat still, eyes closed, listening to the sound of his friend's body. The flashes from the visions no longer occurred behind his closed eyes. 

Blair didn't move. He was watching Jim's face. "Where are you?" he whispered. 

"Here, with you. Everything is still, silent. No explosions, no pain, no fear." 

"Stretch out, but keep your eyes closed. Can you 'see' me?" 

Jim shook his head. "I hear you. Your heart, your lungs, the blood moving in your veins. I hear the air moving around you. I can smell you, almost taste you." He turned his head slightly. "Simon has pulled Conner away, they're making camp." 

"Do you think the visions are gone? Now that Alex is no longer a sentinel?" 

"I don't know. I don't feel her pulling me, demanding that I come to her." 

"What do you feel? Are you still afraid?" 

"No." Jim reached for Blair's head with a sure touch, ran a hand down the side of his friend's face. "You keep the fear away. You are my guide out of darkness." 

"Open your eyes, Jim. Look at me." 

Jim did as he was told. Blair's eyes met his, then he smiled. 

"We still have a lot to talk about. But I'm still your guide, your friend, your shaman. As long as you need me, I'll be here. I can't be your light out of darkness if you don't let me know when the darkness is too close, Jim. Do you trust me?" 

Jim nodded. He gripped the cool hands that were in his lap. He couldn't meet Blair's eyes but had to ask the question. "Will you trust me, to be your guardian, your sentinel, your blessed protector?" 

Blair nodded, cracked a wary smile. "You survived a test. Now it's time to rest." He stood up, pulled Jim up with both hands. "Tomorrow, we'll talk." 

Jim nodded again, pulled Blair into a tight hug, then slung his arm over the shoulders that fit so well under his hands. The words that they had exchanged felt right, almost a vow to each other. "Lead on, Chief." 

The End 

* * *

Tidbits #2 

ObSenad: 

"Oh, man! I hate it when this happens!" 

"What's up, Chief?" Jim looked up from his book, curiosity on his face. 

Blair stood up suddenly, shoving his chair back. With a irritated look on his face, he paced, staring at the computer screen like it has suddenly spouted horns and a tail. "You know that get-together I went to this weekend? Well, I had an X Files story recommended to me, and I can't find it anyplace! Maybe I'm just not looking in the right place, ya know? I've found other stuff this author has written. And to top it all off? I tried to write the author of the story, but my mail got bounced back to me. So I can't even write to her to request the story or the address!" 

"It happens that way sometimes, Chief." Jim said sympathetically. 

"And I've been told it's a great story too, Jim. What am I gonna do?" 

"Ya know, Chief, you could ask that list you're already on. I bet some of them like X-Files too. Why don't you give them a holler and see if they know where to find it?" 

"Oh, man, that's a great idea, Jim! I'll do it right now!" Blair snagged his chair, sat back down and began typing furiously. Hitting the "SEND" key with a satisfied air, he sat back in his chair and watched his computer. Staring at the screen as if it told the location of the great fortunes of the world, he didn't see his house-partner come up behind him. 

The next thing he knew, he was leaning back in his chair, propped up in Jim's lap, with Jim's mouth firmly attached to that perfect spot below his ear, and Jim's hand buried in his shirt, stroking his chest hair and never failing to find the nipple just at his fingertips. 

"Blair?" 

"Yeah, um.... Jim?....yeah, Jim." breathed Blair, who was becoming a little disoriented. 

"How's about a little distraction while you wait for your answer?" 

"Oh....oh, my....yes...." 

-end- 

Jo  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

Growling in frustration, Jim slammed one fist on the kitchen table, causing the salt and pepper shakers to fall over. 

"What's wrong, Jim?" Blair asked from the couch, never taking his eyes from the book he was reading. "What?" Blair glanced up. "I don't have your ears, man." He closed the book. "What's the problem?" 

"Stupid thing #$^%*#@ sent me a message." 

"What stupid thing?" Blair stood and walked up behind his friend, leaning over his shoulder to look at the computer screen. "Oh." He pointed. "Access denied from our server to their server. That's all." 

"How'm I supposed to--" 

"Just send a message to the list, man." Blair patted his shoulder, opened his book, and wandered back toward the couch. 

-fini- 

Cat  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

Jim opened the door to the loft and hung up his coat. He could see Blair's curls as he leaned against the railing, sitting on the bed upstairs. The low hum of the laptop was audible to the Sentinel, but he couldn't hear any keys clicking away. 

He went in the kitchen, made a sandwich and poured a glass of iced tea. Blair still had not come down or spoken to him. That wasn't unusual. When he got focused on a project, Blair could tune out just about anything. 

After using the bathroom and making sure the doors and windows were locked, Jim headed upstairs. He made it to the side of the bed before Blair noticed him there and jumped a little. 

"Damn, Jim! Don't DO that man!" 

"Sorry. Whatcha doing now? Another in-depth study of the rituals of the ancient Mayans?" 

"No, it's this story. A couple of days ago, someone asked the mailing list where they could find an X Files story by Kassandra. When the URL was posted, I figured I'd check it out, see if I had read it yet." 

"So that's what you were reading?" 

"Yeah... took me two days and I only have a little bit left. Jim, this story is _hot_. I mean, at first there was just this horrified fascination, like watching one of those TV shows based on disasters. But then Skinner rescues Mulder and it got.... Wow, you know?" 

"Really? Did you bookmark it for me?" 

"Sure, you can read it later. Right now I have other ideas.... " 

"Mmmmph! Mmmm!" 

* * *

Those of you who haven't read this story, take a look at it. Title: OUT OF THE DARK <http://rampages.onramp.net/~fmluder/kassandr.htm> Be warned though... It's _long_. About 5 parts averaging 200K each. And it hooks you, you won't want to stop reading till it's done. I'd call this professional quality writing. 

\--end-- 

Angie T.  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

Jim walked into the loft hearing the sounds of his lover mumbling and rattling the keys on his laptop. 

"Hey babe, what are you muttering about?" Reaching around the smaller man for a hug, he noted what was on the computer screen. "Is the list still at it?" 

"Yeah man, it's been forever. I'm ready to move on to something a little more fun, like this here." Shifting slightly, he scrolled down and opened a new message, one from an old friend Jim had heard him mention. 

Jim read the message twice before beginning to laugh. By the third reading he was in hysterics. wiping the tears from his eyes, he commented: "Hey, I resemble that remark." He then began tickling the younger man and wrestled him to the floor. "Chief, this is where you're suppose to tell me you don't see the resemblance." 

"Sorry man, I can't tell a lie." 

"Sandburg, I'm going to get you." The bigger man growled as he unbuttoned the shirt in front of him. 

Grabbing the belt buckle holding his lover's pants, Blair answered him. "You always do." 

* * *

And here's what Jim read: 

One day in the Garden of Eden, Eve calls out to God, "Lord, I have a problem!" 

"What's the problem, Eve?" 

"Lord, I know you've created me and have provided this beautiful garden and all of these wonderful animals, and that hilarious comedy snake, but I'm just not happy." 

"Why is that, Eve?" came the reply from above. 

"Lord, I am lonely. And I'm sick to death of apples." 

"Well, Eve, in that case, I have a solution. I shall create a man for you." 

"What's a 'man', Lord?" 

"This man will be a flawed creature, with aggressive tendencies, an enormous ego and an inability to empathize or listen to you properly. All in all, he'll give you a hard time. But, he'll be bigger and faster and more muscular than you. He'll be really good at fighting and kicking a ball about and hunting fleet-footed ruminants, and not altogether bad in the sack." 

"Sounds great," says Eve, with an ironically raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah, well. He's better than a poke in the eye with a burnt stick. But, you can have him on one condition." 

"What's that, Lord?" 

"You'll have to let him believe that I made him first." 

* * *

Emerald  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

Jim finished the last line of the commercial jingle that had been running through his head all day as he slid his key into the door. "And if I were an Oscar Meyer wiener, Blair would have his hands all over me!" 

Opening the door, he was greeted by the enticing sight of his rumpled lover sitting at the kitchen table, wearing well worn jeans and a delighted smile. "Jim! You're home! Come look at this. It's hysterical! 

"I was wading through all of this incredibly thought provoking email, discussion of recent trends and what constitutes abuse and whatnot on our Watchman list, and a friend of mine sent me this. Check it out." 

Jim leaned over and planted a big kiss on those alluring lips and before things could really get serious, turned his attention to the screen. 

Seven Reason Why Tinkie-Winkie Can't Be Gay

"Who the hell is Tinkie-Winkie? And why would I care?" 

"Oh, you know, that kids show? TeleTubbies? They're....well....they're....kinda hard to explain. Think a show for 0-3 year olds. And then think of Jerry Falwell. He's convinced that one of the characters on the show is gay." 

"On a kids show?" 

"I know, I know. Remember that big thing about Barney?" 

"Ah. I see." Smiling slightly, Jim maneuvered around behind his personal wiener-handler and started reading. 

1\. The purse doesn't match the shoes. Clash-o-rama. 

"Great. Next thing you'll be ribbing me about my socks." 

"Jim, I love you, but we _will_ discuss those socks of yours one day." 

2\. The TeleTubbies are....well....tubby. Everyone knows that gay public figures stay in shape, except for Dom DeLuise and he has a genetic issue. 

Jim rolled his eyes, grinning down at Blair as he struck an exaggerated muscle man pose. 

3\. The headpiece? While it may have a simply fabulous height, any one knows that a head piece like that would be garnished with beads, amulets, and/or SOMETHING frilly. 

"Hey, what do you think about heading down to Mardi Gras in New Orleans next year?" 

4\. Tinkie-Winkie is a bad dancer. 

Jim lost himself momentarily in the memory of Blair, a bottle of tequila, the song 'I'm too sexy' and the table in the living room. 

5\. The name. No gay man on the planet, regardless of personal or political ambitions, including Truman Capote, would have a name that screams, "I'm small down there, and I don't care who knows it." 

"Hey, still with me here 'Big Guy'?" 

6\. The gay color is pink, not purple. BARNEY is purple, for God's sake. 

7\. Tinkie-Winkie is part of a children's show. A young children's show. There is no sexuality in a children's show. Shame on anyone who wants to add sexuality to a children's show. Don't kids have enough sexuality through TV without Jerry Falwell trying to force it down their throats? Let the kids be innocent. If Tinkie-Winkie were gay, God knows there would be sex galore!!!!! (That was sarcastic, for those of you who don't "get it.") 

"Sex galore?" _lick to the side of neck_ "Now where would he.... <rustle of shirt being drawn over curly hair>....get an idea....[moan]....like that?" 

_gasp_

"No idea. Let's go upstairs before your 'tinkie winkie' turns purple." 

<sound of feet running up the loft stairs and a growl from behind>

"Sandburg!" 

-The End- 

Duranee  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"Oh, Jim...." 

"Oh, what?" 

"What's this?" 

"A book." (under breath: "college graduate, umph!") 

"I _know_ it's a book, seen a few in my day.... but this one? The Gay Kama Sutra?" 

"Got a problem with it?" 

"Noooo, but you? Reading it? Um, why?" 

"I find it very enlightening, Sandburg." 

"Enlightening? Mr. Posterboy for Het America and UPN? You find this "enlightening"?" 

"Very. And just because someone is a posterboy doesn't mean he walks the talk or talks the walk or whatever the hell I'm trying to say..." 

"Sooooo, you're not _so_....straight?" 

"Well, let's just say....I'm thinking of a lifestyle change, okay?" 

(sound of pages being thumbed....) 

"Oh, my....could this really work?" 

(sound of sentinel getting up and walking up behind his guide, looking over shoulder) 

"Oh, yeah, I liked that one too....'The Pillar and the Ivy'....um, seems like it is definitely possible. There is a suggestion....says right here: 'With this position it is better if the one that climbs is much smaller and lighter than the one that penetrates'....see?" 

"Oh, yeah....um....I'm definitely smaller and lighter...." 

"Yeah, but _very_ masculine....and smaller...and lighter...." 

"Research, we need to research. I'm so into research...." 

"And you know how I enjoy being your subject... and I'd love to see if you could actually....climb me." 

"Jim, climbing was _always_ my thing." 

(sound of two male adults running upstairs.) 

-finis- 

Allison 

* * *

End The Sixtieth Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
